


Want

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a challenge from Peja. The starting line would be: “Hold me. Please, just hold me for a minute and I’ll......”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

“Hold me. Please, just hold me for a minute and I’ll leave after it, I promise,” Spike begged.

Xander looked at the emotional vampire and decided to let Spike know his own feelings. “Why would I want to let you go?”

“You don’t want to let me go?” Spike asked.

“No, you just told me you love me like I love you. You’re staying with me, as long as you want me,” Xander said.

“But you can’t! Angel said that I was dirty. I was beneath.....,” Spike cried out.

Xander was furious. He hated Angel and he couldn’t care less if others like him. Nobody hurt Spike. Xander is very possesive about the ones he loves.

“Xander, take Spike home,” Buffy said.

“Come one sweetheart. Let’s go home,” Xander said to Spike. He carried his vampire to the car and drove straight home.

When he arrived in the house he took Spike to the bedroom. “Spike, look at me!” Xander said, waiting for Spike to do so.

“I love you,” Xander said when Spike looked at him.

Spike’s eyes widened. For the first time in his undead life he believed that there was someone who loved him, really loved him. “Love you too,” Spike whispered.

Xander smiled and kissed the vampire deeply, before undressing him.


End file.
